Watching You
by Red Rosalie7330
Summary: Jack's been watching Kim and wants to tell her how he feels. Until he finds the courage to do so, he is content to simply watch and hope she'll notice.
1. Been Watching

So, I've been watching you, Kim. From across this courtyard, I can see the highlights in your golden hair and the chocolate in your eyes. I can see the blush on your cheeks as you laugh with your friends and the joy in your voice.

I've been watching you, Kim, and I'm hoping you'll notice. I'm hoping you'll be curious and want to know why. I'm hoping you'll ask me and that I'll be honest with you. Maybe I'll tell you about the things I've noticed: your hair, your eyes, your smile and joy. I'll tell you about how I want to be the reason you smile everyday. I'll tell you about how much it bothers me to see other guys tripping over you for your attention. How the very mention of your name makes my heart beat faster than any healthy person can live with. How hard it is not to kiss you senseless when you send one of those soul shattering smiles in my direction. Maybe I'll tell you all of this. Maybe.

You don't notice, though. When I smile, you choose to believe that I am simply kind, ignoring the love i try so hard to put behind it. When I take your hand, you see me as only your friend, ignoring the buzz that the contact should bring. When I take you in my arms, you accept the warmth and comfort I offer, but refuse my hope that you'll want to stay. With me. Where I want to always have you. You don't seem to notice that I'm so in love with you that it hurts when you're not near me. You look at me but don't see me. I seem to be hiding behind this veil of feelings for you and you simply push it aside. Don't you see the affection gushing from me?

Maybe I'll have the courage to Maybe I'll be brave enough to give up my security blanket and approach you with my confession. But for now, I've been watching you Kim, and I'm hoping you'll notice. 

Author's Note:

**Hey guys. I think I enjoyed writing this. Figured I'd try my hand at writing from a boy's perspective. Not quite sure I succeeded and I need you wonderful people to let me know. Kindly leave me a review and tell me what you think.**  
**-Red Rosalie7330**


	2. You Noticed

So, I've been watching you, Kim, and you finally noticed. You caught the intense stare I'd been using to burn the words "I love you" into your back. You'd spun away from your friends and stared me dead in the face. Here is where you'd evened the playing field. Not only was I watching you, but today you were watching me right back. Today, you returned the intense gaze that I'd been throwing at you.

You'd walked up to me, stopping just a foot away from me, like I'd imagined so many times before. You'd looked up at me with your chocolate eyes melting with some emotion I couldn't read. For the longest time, I couldn't breathe. As soon as you'd walked up and I caught your floral scent, my senses shut down from the pleasant overload. If that wasn't enough, you finally spoke.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Jack? I've noticed you staring and I want to know why." You noticed. You actually noticed and now you want to know why! You practically ripped my security blanket from with just those words. This was my chance and I could either have you forever or lose you forever. This was it.

Unfortunately, in all my deep thinking, I'd forgotten that your question required and answer. This had slight flashes of insecurity cross your face, as your bottom lip slipped between your teeth. Why were you insecure and nervous? If you'd know the silent debate going on in my head at the very moment, you'd have laughed.

"Kim, I like you a lot. In fact, I'm in love with you. You have no idea what kind of effect you have on people. Your smile alone seems to hit the four corners of any room, making it brighter effortlessly. You are beautiful, inside and out. You are strong and fight with all your heart. Your loyalty to those you love astounds me and I'm always going to hope that I've been counted among those lucky people." My eyes weren't about to leave yours, especially after those chocolate pools started to flood their banks and tears ran down your face.

Why were you crying? Had I hurt you? I took you in my arms then, trying to soothe the tears that just broke my heart. What hurt me even worse, was knowing that I had been the cause of them. "I'm sorry for making you sad, Kim," I whispered in your ear, with my arms still around you, hoping you would accept my apology and we could forget I'd said anything in the first place.

"No, Jack," you said through your tears. You looked up at me, and I was struck dumb. Your smile blasted me full force and I felt my breath catch in my throat. "Jack, thank you. You've been driving me crazy with your stares and I was only hoping you didn't hate me for some reason. Don't be sorry," she looked up at me through a shimmering, dark rim of lashes." I love you, too."

That statement right there just about stopped and restarted my heart in one go. You loved me, too. You'd noticed me and loved me, too. You'd probably never be able to guess how happy I was at that moment. My heart shattered, then and there, but not from sadness. I hadn't known it was possible, but it had actually burst from the love swelling in it for you. That love is what made me kiss you. It happened in slow motion, like some sappy love story. The buzz that had become all too familiar whenever you touched me, intensified a thousand times over and every coherent thought I'd had fled from me at that moment. My only thoughts were of keeping you with me.

We finally parted, breathing heavily. Your hands rested on my chest and my face split into such a ridiculous grin that you'd giggled up at me. "So, I've been watching you, Kim," I spoke softly, "and I'm glad you noticed."

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys :)**  
**SO I decided to add another chapter to this story and I think I like how it turned out. SO... Please send me some feedback. It'd be much appreciated. Let me know how I did. Thanks for reading, loves :D**


End file.
